It is often desirable to apply a coating to an object. This may, e.g., be in order to obtain a surface having specific properties, e.g. in terms of resistance to corrosions, colour, absorbance/reflectance of electromagnetic waves at certain wavelengths, surface texture, e.g. roughness, electrical conductivity, biocompatibility, etc.
In prior art coating techniques the object to be coated is typically attached to or positioned on a holder while the coating is performed. The holder may be of the kind which supports a lower part of the object, i.e. the object rests on the holder. Alternatively the holder may comprise wires which are attached to the object in such a way that the object will be hanging from the wires during the coating process. Alternatively or additionally, the holder may comprise one or more rods or arms from where the object may be hanging during the coating process. After the coating process the object is removed from the holder, thereby leaving small holes (pinholes) in the coating. The pinholes may even contain remains of the holder which is typically made from a different material than the coating material. Due to the pinholes the coated surface is imperfect. Thus, a pinhole may provide a position where corroding substances may gain access to the underlying object, thereby drastically decreasing the corrosive resistant properties of the coated surface. This is extremely disadvantageous and may reduce the lifetime of the object considerably, and it may even make the object unsuitable for some applications, such as artificial internal body parts (e.g. artificial bones) for implantation. Furthermore, other desirable surface properties may not be obtained by the coated object when the coating comprises pinholes.
It has previously been attempted to reduce the disadvantages introduced by the pinholes. Thus, after the initial coating process the object may be removed from the holder, rotated and repositioned on the holder (or on another holder) in such a way that the new contact points between the holder and the object do not coincide with the contact points between the holder and the object during the first coating process. A second coating process is subsequently performed, the second coating process ensuring that the pinholes are covered with coating material. Using this approach there is, however, a risk that new pinholes appear when the object is removed from the holder following the second coating process. Furthermore, there is a risk that the original pinholes are not properly covered during the second coating process. For instance, the contact points from each of the coating processes will at most be covered by a coating having a thickness which is smaller than the thickness of the coating of the remaining part of the object. The disadvantages of the presence of these pinholes may therefore not be avoided.
Furthermore, the total contact area between the holder and the object is kept at a minimum in prior art coating techniques, thereby reducing the size and the number of the pinholes as much as possible. This may, e.g., be obtained by positioning the object on narrow spikes of the holder. However, in case of electrochemical coating techniques it is not possible to reduce the size of the contact points indefinitely. When the area of a contact point is reduced below a certain lower limit the electrical resistance in that area becomes so large that the material present in the area is heated considerably. Thereby the coating may be damaged or even destroyed. Furthermore, it may be a problem to draw a sufficiently strong current to perform the coating process, due to the large electrical resistance.
None of the prior art solutions described above provide a coated surface where the coating is homogeneously applied over the complete surface of the object. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the coating has to be applied in two or more coating steps in order to provide a substantially tight coating since this makes the coating process cumbersome. Furthermore, each coating of an object takes longer than it would if only one coating step was needed, the throughput thereby being considerably reduced. Finally, the manufacturing costs of the object are relatively high.